MEAT OR HUMAN FLESH
by FutureHero 18
Summary: Fred is going to work at his uncle job meat factory. But there a secret that no one knows.


MEAT OR HUMAN FLESH

Everybody loves meat. Yet some people are vegetarians. Well I don't really eat much meat. My uncle Josh ask me if he wants me to work at his meat factory since he needs more people to work there. So I decided to work for him to earn money for college. Since there is no other job that needs someone to work for. Today is my first day. I wasn't really excited about today. I walked inside the factory. I can see workers all around cutting up meats. I see meat everywhere. Meat hanging from metal chains on each side of the wall in different kinds. If I keep starring at that me I'm to be nauseous. I walk into Josh office. I see him doing some paper work through the window. I knock on the door. "Come in" said Josh. I walk in his office and sit down in front of him. Ok before you start working you need to put on this hair net and gloves on your hands. Josh hands them to me and I grab them. I put the hair net on my head. And I put the gloves on both of my hands. Josh gets up from his seat and walks to me. "Follow me" he said. I get up from my seat and left the office with josh. We went into a locker room next to his office. Once we walk in I see lockers on the sides of the wall with number on top of them. The lockers were red. And there was a bathroom sigh on the left. And a shower sign the right. Josh walks up to a locker. I was on the left side of the locker. "Here is your locker were you put your values in here" said Josh. I look at the locker number. Locker 237. Josh gives me a paper with my locker number and code. I open my locker and put my phone, wallet, and watch in there. Then I closed it. Come on let me show you what you are going to do for the next 2 months, said Josh. We then start walking out of the locker room. Then we went into the hall way. I see windows on the walls left and right. I see people cutting meat, sorting meat, and packing it for shipping. We stop at a door I look at the top. Cutting meat room. We walk in. I see about 10 people cutting meat with large knives. We walk up to a man cutting meat. He looks about maybe 20 with black hair, white skin, brown eyes. Hey Billy come over here said Josh. Billy stops cutting and walks over to us. "Billy this is my nephew Fred. Today is his first day here and I would like it if you show him what to do today." Billy nodded. "I would love to help Fred" said Billy. I look at Josh. Josh looks back. "If you need anything just come and ask. Got it?" I nodded. "Good I will be on my way". I watch Josh leave the room and I turn around and look at Billy. Come here this is what you are going to do, said Billy. I start following him to wear he was cutting the meat. Billy grabs a knife and gives it to me. I take it from him. Billy then grabs another knife. Billy starts grabbing a chunk of meat with both of his hands. He puts the meat in front of me. Billy grabs another chunk of meat and puts it in front of him. Billy grabs the knife. "Watch what I do and do the same thing I do, said Billy. He starts cutting the meat with his right arm and was holding the meat with his left hand. I start doing the same thing he does. The raw meat feels so cold, soft, and squishy. So Fred "why did you want to work here?" I stop what I was doing and look at Billy. I just needed to earn extra money so I can get into college. Billy nodded. "So how old are you?" I'm 20. WOW WERE THE SAME AGE. THANK GOD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS 20 THAT WORKS HERE, yelled Billy. Whoa calm down Billy people are looking at us. I just start cutting the meat again. Hours later the factory was getting ready to shut down for the night. I just got out of the shower in the locker room since I smell like rotten meat. I put on my old clothes on. And I grabbed my belongings from my locker. All the worked are already gone so I'm alone in the locker room. I start walking out of the locker room. I passed josh office. I didn't even check if he was in there. I bet he is. As I was about to open the door and leave. I hear a loud sound. Like something fell. I turn around and the sound came again. So I just go see where that sound is coming from. I walk pass the locker room. I walk around the hallways. I can't hear that sound again. Maybe it's in my head I thought. I was about to leave but I heard that sound again. I start walking to a door. I think I found the door to where that noises is coming from. I stopped and look at the sign of the door. DO NOT ENTER. I put my ear against the door. It sounded quiet. Too quiet. I heard the sound again. I backed away. I put my hand on the doorknob. I try to open it but its lock. I'm going to have to get the key from my Josh office. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE. I turn around and see Josh walking to me. I was just wondering what is in that room, I lied. Ok just don't go in that room. Ok I whisper. I walked out of the factory. And I drove home. I changed my clothes then got on my bed and fell asleep thinking what's in that mystery room.


End file.
